The condemned killers
by ghost princess Perona
Summary: Tobirama and Izuna are agents of the FBI after a pair of ruthless killers. Hashirama and Madara are serial killer, trying to avenge something that happened to them in the past before their time comes. When they came together, the agents began to have some nightmares that could be more significant than they thought... What will happened when they reunited? Hashimada, Tobizu. Death
"Another murder…" said Tobirama, an FBI agent, standing over the body of a grown up man in his middle thirties. While he did so Izuna, his teammate, was in the victim´s computer, trying the recover the most information from the murdered man. "This just don´t stop! This serial killer has been killing without caring about age or…"

"Well, there is one thing" his partner counter. "All this victims… were something that wasn´t supposed to be alive. Yuck, they were absolutely disgusting."

"What the hell are you talking about?" the albino got close to the computer of that man, a perfect example of ordinary worker of middle class: married, two children a dog… pick up your neighbor. Then he landed his eyes on that person´s computer. "Oh my God! He was…"

"A pedophile? Yes, he has lots of child porno in his laptop and some pages to get in touch with child prostitutes dealers, so…"

"And this is important to our case because?"

"Because I found the same kind of material in our other victim´s computer, just that their history was deleted after they died. And they all have one video in common…" he clicked on the enter and showed him the video of two children being brutally rapes by two muscular man, something that made the other man rush into the bathroom to lose his lunch. "Yes… I had the same reaction the first time"

"It´s so… horrible" he puked again. "And disgusting… what are we going to say to the families now that you found out how he picks up his victims? Or to the media? That the serial killer everybody is so afraid of is doing a community service?"

"He is still a murderer and this is no way to end up with child prostitution or with sexual abuse from children… but you are right, this has to be deal with much carefulness. First we have to change the profile: we described him as a sexual sadist, but now we know he is far from it"

"Yeah, he is more like an avenger" Tobirama finished. "Maybe he was even a victim when he was younger…" then looked once more at the computer. "But why is he using this particular video to select his victims?"

"I don´t know, maybe we should get to the source"

-In other place-

"Did you enjoy this?" said Madara after slicing the throat of his latest victim. Hashirama was standing close to him, equally covered in blood from taking turn into torturing him. "That´s what he gets for wanting to sleep with kids… to defile them!"

"Yes… that was really good… but this isn´t the guy we were looking for, we shouldn´t have killed him" the brunette countered. After all, he wasn´t one for killing. He was okay about he and his lover giving those perverts a lesson, but killing them…

"Come on, you are thinking too much" Madara answered, taking off his bloody gloves. "You know that this kind of people doesn´t stop, they just… keep going" some tears started to come out of his eyes. "They need it… and stole the purity of more children to satisfy that need."

"I know what they are, we were in the same boat, don´t you remember?" the older was bitter too, his own eyes tearing up. "But still don´t want to go killing around. To expose them and sent them to jail…"

"It´s not good enough! They will be free in a few years and then… and then… they will do it again! Don´t you know that?!"

"Yes… sorry" he got closer and put his arms around his lover, who was sobbing. "Sorry I told you that. You are right" the raven tried to kiss him, but he took a step back. "We really shouldn´t do…"

"You say it before, no? We are both in the same boat, both condemned" he smiled and put his arms around the other´s neck. "Thanks to a vermin like that guy… but we should get the better of the time we have left, to love each other… to express our love…"

"Madara, really" he tried to get away. "Every time we do this I have the sensation we are just giving each other more… well, you know"

"Yes… but it´s not like that. Enjoying ourselves is not going to kill us quicker. So please…" he kissed the other and was answered with a passionate kiss. "Come to bed with me. Let´s forget for a few minutes that we are going to die and all we lived"

"Madara…" they both got upstairs to the victim´s bed and jumped on it. The family photos in the room confused them for seconds, just like in every house before, but they got over it quickly and started to do the nasty after knocking them over. After their session of pleasure, they slept like babies. In the morning Madara was the first to get up and…

"Hashirama, have you brought our pills? Because I can´t find mine" he asked, searching through the small bag they always brought with them.

"It´s on the other pocket" he signaled, barely awake. He didn´t know how the other, being a bottom, could walk immediately after waking up and walk the next day from having sex. Well, he wasn´t a virgin since a lot ago. "Did you find mine?"

"Yes and… you haven´t been taking them a lot recently, no?" the raven said, taking out a bottle with a lot of little pills. "My prescription is almost over and yours still has some" the other lowered his head, guilty. "You have to take them, Hashirama, they are your medicine, taking it will help you increase your live expectations"

"Madara, right now nothing can help us and you know it, we are beyond our expiration day. The only thing that is working on us is the pain relievers" he sat down in the bed. "Besides, with all the enjoying ourselves we have, there is nothing that could increase our lives."

"You don´t have to be so gloomy, you were always the cheerful one… until yesterday I think" he smiled in a wide way. "Come on, I don´t want to have to be the happy go lucky person on this team, it surely doesn´t fit me. Return me my Hashirama"

"Okay… idiot" he returned the gesture and finally got up. "Do I take all the money and jewelry like always?"

"Yes, we need those for our next prescription and rental car towards… let´s see if another pervert took the bait" he used the victim´s computer to access the deep web and analyze their web page. "Oh, this is uncommon. One wants our services, both of them, for he and one friend" he smirked in a wicked way. "One for each, I love this deal"

"It´s creepy, more if we take into account that the video is an old porno film of us when we were kidnapped" the brunette looked from over his shoulder. "I still… have this sensation of bring dirty when I saw it. I don´t know how you manage to look at it"

"By being colder than ice" answered the raven. "Apparently now we need to go to Indianapolis… huh, he must be wealthy, because he is offering us more than usual"

"Okay, we will be going to Indianapolis. Let´s get the values before someone else finds out the owner of this house is dead, shall we?"

"Absolutely"

-In Quantico-

"What happened to you? You look completely trashed" mocked Izuna when his partner came back from a talk with the families.

"They couldn´t believe their loved ones were child abusers until I showed them their ciber trash and… let´s say their reactions were not something I wanted to see" the albino took a peek at the other agent´s computer. "Are you still watching that horrible video?"

"No, this is the CCTV from the streets of the last victim, just before the hours of dead" he showed him the footage. In it there was a long haired raven man that was received by the victim. "Seems familiar to you?"

"Yes, I think I saw him in other occasion"

"Because you did" Izuna opened up more windows. "This man was saw entering the houses of many victims just before they were murdered"

"Many but not all"

"Exactly! But I detected a pattern. All the other victims did the same with this other man" he opened more windows. "Don´t you see it? It´s not just one killer, it´s two. We are looking for a team"

"A team… damn, this is worse" Tobirama said, stressed out. They have been working on this case a lot of time and didn´t want it to stretch anymore. Izuna smiled in a malicious way and grabbed his hand. The albino jumped for this action.

"Come to my house later, I will take that stress away from you" whispered the Uchiha. The Senju blushed. "And how are Kawarama and Itama? Now used to big brother being away from the house?"

"Yes, they are… but still call me" the raven returned to his computer and started looking at the accursed video again. Tobirama tried to do the same, but something caught his attention. "You know… the kids in the video... for some reason they are awfully familiar to me. And not just familiar, it´s that… I think I have seen them before."

"Yes, me too. Strange, no? Moreover since we met each other when we joined the Buro"

The rest of the day flew by. Tobirama ended up going to his lover and partner´s house to have some stress removed from his system, but it doesn´t got the feeling of something being off away from him. It was as if his subconscious was telling him that there was something wrong. And then he had the nightmare… at first he was dreaming about playing with a ball on a park he haven´t been in before… wait, he had. There was a photo of him at three in that same park, he recognize the playground. He was playing with… Izuna? Yes, a barely three years old Izuna. And they were not alone. Were those…? Yes, the kids on the video! Suddenly a van stopped in front of the park and out came some men that went to grab the children. He saw the older kids protecting them until their mothers reached the place and were able to put them behind their backs, but they were dragged… he could only heard his own voice yelling…

"ANIYA!" he woke up, quickly rising from the bed ad breathing erratically. By his side, Izuna was still sleeping. Tobirama was about to lay again to sleep when…

"Nii-san… Nii-san" he started to say in his dreams.

"Nii-san? Izuna, you are an only child, why would you think you have an older brother?"

The next day was even more confusing. First there was another body that appeared in a house a few stated away from the other, the same MO that the team they were tracking used. And later, when they finally managed to track the original source of the video, it took them to an underage brothel. Everybody inside was arrested and the children freed, but when they were interrogating one of the men…

"I´ve seen you before" he said, breaking his bran and trying to think about where he had done so, until finally a light bulb was turned on. "Oh, you were the children from the park"

"The children from the park?" asked Tobirama.

"Yes, I tried to kidnap you two when you were like three… to sell you to a wealthy family, but your moms got in the middle and so did…"

"Wait… have you said…?" both of them got out of the interrogation room and started exchanging information about their dreams. They were surprised when they found out they were the same.

"So we met before Quantico… in a park when we were little" said Tobirama, thinking. "But we didn´t remember because we were too young"

"You know, this is creepy. To know that we were just about to be a abducted by a criminal organization long time ago made me realize that where my desire to join the buro came from" said Izuna. "But if that´s true, why are we still here?"

"Because someone got in their way"

"The children from the video. They were abducted in our place"

-In Indianapolis-

"Hello, I´m the manager of Moku and Kato" said Madara, smiling at the clients even if his stomach felt sick. "They will be here shortly with my associate… of course when I call him to tell you paid the half we accorded before the service. The rest you will pay after you are satisfied"

"Of course. Come on in, my friend is expecting you. He is going to pay half of that too" invited their target. The friend was nervous, sitting in the living room with two glasses of liquor. It was obvious that he was not used to doing that, maybe this was the first time he let his low instincts to go wild. "Do you want a drink before you receive you money?"

"Yes, of course" accepted the raven. The man left and the other was so nervous that he went to the lavatory, so Madara had the time to pour some drugs into their drinks. A few more gulps of them after, they were asleep and he was free to let Hashirama enter. They quickly tied them up and started with the torture. Between the screams of pain, the brunette stopped when he heard that one pleading with his family…

"I can´t… he has…"

"Don´t let yourself be deceived!" yelled his accomplice, stopping his cutting of the victim to guise Hashirama´s hand. "You know as well as I do what he will do to other children… even to his own! You are protecting them from the monster that will do this to them!"

"Yes… yes, I am" and they continued. After both men were dead and they tired, the older went straight to the bar and picked up a bottle. He started to drink without even caring to pour some of the liquid into a glass. His companion followed him.

"You should stop drinking…" comented Madara.

"And you killing, but I never said nothing, no?" he took another gulp. "Ugh, I just want to find out the pig that did this to us and made him pay… then I will be able to sleep in peace."

"Will you?"

"Of course!"

"What about the nightmares, Hashirama? What about those memories of thousands of rapes that we have burned into our brains? They won´t let us sleep! In fact, every time I close my eyes I see what they did to me, to us! And just knowing that you are near, watching my back just like you were in that hell helps me…"

"It´s okay, we will… fix this, before the time is out"

"Will we?"

"Yes, now come here with me. Now I´m the one wanting some of you juicy skin…"

-In the FBI-

"I can´t believe this is happening, how deep we are in this case. Shit, we have been into it since we were so little… how do we know what´s truth and what´s fantasy?" asked Izuna, tipping furiously in his laptop before stopping. "I´ve checked the names the kids gave to us, Moku and Kato, they aren´t in our system, so they left prostitution after escaping from their captors."

"Here are the pictures, I´ve already sent them to technical support for them to alter them in order to simulate how they would look now" said Tobirama, tipping too. "Hey, Izuna, when we find them… what are we going to do? I mean, they saves our lives and more…"

"Maybe, if we plea for them and explain their singular case, they will be condemned to remain in a psychiatric hospital for the rest of their lives" answered his partner. "They will avoid the death sentence because of a serious mental illness that could be product of the years of being raped and used by those perverts. Hell knows what more"

"Tobi, I brought you…" they were interrupted by Namie Senju, Tobirama´s mother, who chose that time to bring his son the lunch. She saw the photo and immediately dropped the food, a horrified expression on her face. "It… it can´t be… Hashirama… my Hashirama" she started to cry. The albino went towards his mother and picked her, placing her into a chair.

"You know him, mom? Where do you know him?" he asked.

"Before" she sobbed "Before I can tell you anything… Izuna, please call your mom. Tobi, you Kawarama and Itama" she breathed deep. "There is something you need to know"

"What do we do?"

"Just do it, we will talk later" answered Izuna picking up the phone and dialing his house. When Nanami Uchiha arrived and she saw the picture, she started crying just like the other woman. She sobbed the name Madara over and over again.

"When you were little, we used to… used to…" started Namie.

"Yes, we know we used to live close to each other, we remembered playing together in a park" said Tobirama, but was immediately shut up by a glare.

"We didn´t just lived close, we were friends, both families… your older brothers in particular were best friends" admitted Nanami.

"What?! We have another older brother?!" questioned Kawarama while the others were frozen.

"Wasn´t I an only child?!" asked Izuna.

"No" the woman finally let out. "You had an older brother… his name was Madara… Madara Uchiha. He was kidnapped when you were three, protecting you from some men that…"

"Your older brother´s name was… Hashirama Senju. That day lost him too" both mothers cried cascades. "They were both taken away from us and we didn´t know anything else from them… until now" the Senju matriarch wiped out his tears. "Just to think my baby boy was used as a… whore to entertain some dirty bastards made me want to…"

"So that´s what we remembered, the day our brothers were taken from us…" Tobirama tried to evoke the dream again. In it he felt so safe with Hashirama by his side… as if there was someone taking care of him. Izuna felt the same. "We have… the culprits. You can testify in their trial for the kidnapping and sexual exploit of your sons…"

"It will not be enough" said Namie. "Nothing will. They were so good children, always taking care of you two… and the best friends, almost brothers."

"Enough to take care of one another in that hell and plan an escape, like the abductors told us"

"They escaped? When?!"

"When they were sixteen. They should be in their late twenties now… but there is something worrying me, why didn´t they contact us after they escape? Why to keep living in the streets and go into a killing spree…"

"Killing spree?"

"Yes, they are… the main suspects in our investigation" Namie and Nanami opened their mouths to defend their children, but they were shut up. "We think they have some serious mental illness product of all their years in sexual slavery that transformed them into serial killers"

"This can´t be happening…"

"It is, but I promise you, I will find Hashirama and return him home"

"The same here" the mothers smiled and hugged their children before leaving. After their families left, Tobirama and Izuna put hands to work. "How do we catch them? Obviously we have to know more about them. Do you think the files about their disappearing are here?"

"No, but I think one of my contacts can" the albino talked to a man in kidnaps and they had the files in their hands in less than an hour. "Wow, this are thin. I was hoping that the investigation about my brother was bigger"

"Yeah, me too" after reading and re-reading the papers, they came out empty handed. Then Izuna came up with a plan… "We can lure them into a trap, pose as possible clients and made them come to us instead of going towards them"

"Yeah, that can sound cool, unless they kill us before"

"Not if only one of us shows up at the place and if we show our identification" smirked the raven. "Like a lottery, whoever of them that shows up first, whoever of us that will answer"

"Hum…"

-Days later-

Hashirama knocked on the door in a house in DC when a white haired man opened. He didn´t see anything special in him, just the average pervert that wanted to sleep with a young boy his past self´s age. But once they were inside the house he wasn´t so sure. Something about him told him that he was different from all the others.

"Well… Moku is going to be here shortly, when you paid the first half my associate will bring him here…"

"Cut the crap, I know the kid doesn´t exist. It was you when you were a child and in the power of a group of sex traffickers" immediately answered the albino, grabbing a glass of liquor, then taking it to his mouth. "I´ve been searching for you"

"Searching for me? Why?" asked the brunette with distrust. " and how did you recognize me in that video if you have never seen me before?"

"Come on, Hashirama, do you think I could forget my older brother?" Tobirama took another sip of rum. "I searched for you and now I´ve finally found you…"

"To… Tobirama?" he asked in disbelieve. Hashirama started looking at him with curiosity, then he got scared. He can definitely see his baby brother in that young man. That means… "Do you know what happened to me?"

"Yes, I do. It was the only way to track you down"

"No… no no no no no, NO!" he quickly went for the door. "This has to be a nightmare! This definitely have to be a sick joke from the destiny that…"

"Hashirama, please… don´t leave, mom and dad want to see you, as well as the little brothers we had. Their names are…"

"Don´t! Just… leave me alone, Tobirama" ordered the older brother. "Look, it was nice to see you again and all… but I don´t really need my family back in my life and, seriously, stop looking for me. You will be better without me in your life" he made a move to get out, but was met by the FBI. "Damn…"

"You leave me no other choice" the albino took out his plaque. "Hashirama Senju, you are under arrest"

"Well done" congratulated him Izuna, not noticing that someone in a bike was seeing them right now.

-Later-

"Hashi…" Hashirama was woken up by the sound of the gentle voice of a woman. He opened his eyes and immediately felt scared. He was in a room with his family, the same one he promised not to see ever again since he found out about his condition. He immediately backed away. "Hashi, sweetie, it´s okay, you are going to be okay"

"Nothing will be okay, mother" he answered. "Now let me out before something bad happens"

"What could happen, Hashirama? You are between family" said Tobirama, entering the room with a file and pushing it towards him. "We still need to find Madara. It will be best if we find you two and we can… do something about your health"

"There is nothing that can be done for us" snarled back the brunette. "Where is my backpack?"

"In custody, now is you can answer"

"I need it now!" screamed the older. He had not been feeling good since the morning and now the feeling was getting worse. "My medicines were in there…"

"Medicins? For what?" Hashirama wanted to ask but a rather violent cough didn´t let him. The cough came out with blood. The albino wanted to help, but the other didn´t let him. He was afraid of him touching his blood.

"Doctor" more coughs. "I have…"

"What?"

"AIDS!" a few minutes later the brunette was at the hospital and the terrifying news were confirmed. Apparently Hashirama had an advanced case of AIDS, the pain killers and medicines being the only ones that kept him going on. Tobirama got inside the room to see him, waking the other up. "I´m beyond the expiration date, you know"

"People lives a lot with AIDS" the other retorted.

"When we escaped… we tested ourselves for STD and… both of our tests came back positive. Usually we were raped by the same guys, so one of those common clients have to be the one that did this us… we just wanted justice. When the men at the brothel saw the results of the test… they just let us go. AIDS is not good for the business"

"I can tell… so more than ten years? It´s a huge success" he smiled, but I the inside he wanted to cry. He had just saw his parents hearth-broken when they were told that the soon they have just gotten back as a miracle will die soon. "We should celebrate"

"There is nothing to celebrate" he breathed deeply. "I just want to have Madara by my side… we helped each other through the sickness…"

"He seems nice. Tell us where he is, Izuna wants to say hi and the two families can celebrate together"

"It´s too late, for both of us… I was the one who was better, he hasn´t stopped throwing up blood since yesterday" he felt asleep, drained. Tobirama left, planning the worst death for the sexual traffickers. After he left someone managed to pass the security. "Madara?"

"Yes" answered he Uchiha in a doctor´s costume. "You look horrible"

"And you not much better"

"Great news, I found the bastard that did this to us" he took out a tablet. "Did you recognize him? It´s a former client of us that contracted AIDS not long before us. He is better than us thanks to all the money he makes…"

"There is no justice in this world"

"But he lives with his family in the DC, we have the advantage. First you need to get out of here…"

-Later-

"How that he escaped?!" yelled Tobirama, driving at top speed while Izuna grabbed the handle of his door. "He obviously had help… from Madara. He is the only one he still have contact with"

"Tobi, is it true? Did Madara had… AIDS?"

"I´m not sure, Hashirama says so…"

"Damn it, what I´m going to tell mom?"

"Just focus on what are they doing now, okay" tried to remain calm the albino. "They broke into a house and threaten a family… oh, this is interesting, the husband has AIDS" the raven made a quick search in the database they obtained from the dead sexual trafficking group. "He is one of their clients. Apparently his favorites were… our brothers! That´s it! He pass it to them!"

"The he will pay, that´s the least we can do for them"

-In the house-

"Why are you doing this?!" asked the woman. She knew her husband contracted AIDS from a transfusion. The man, for his part, was surprised to see those two after so many years and worried about them spilling his dirty little secret.

"Shut up! Do you know what your husband does? What he did to us? Of course not! If you did then you wouldn´t let him near your children!"

"I don´t know what you are talking about!" she answered. In that moment Madara started having one of his attacks and Hashirama was quick to follow, both of them too weak to continue with that. The family escaped and found the FBI outside. "Thank God!"

"You are under arrest" said Tobirama just after entering the scene and handcuffed her husband. "For the rape of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha when they were minors"

"What?!" the wife was explained the situation and she has to be carried away screaming that her soon to be ex-husband was a dirty monster. Tobirama and Izuna entered the house and found the older brothers holding hands, both of them at the brink of death.

"I´m scared" admitted Madara in a whisper.

"Me too… but as long as you are with me…" answered Hashirama. "It was surely interesting… I´m so happy to be with you until the end. It´s such an honor…"

"Do you think… there will be a place to be happy ever after once we died?"

"Absolutely… there we can love each other… forever"

-Some days later-

The burial of Hashirama and Madara wasn´t very concurred, but the families accorded to burry them one at the side of the other. Tobirama and Izuna were the ones that put the first flowers and the first dust in their brother´s graves.

"They deserved something better" commented the Uchiha. "This… really inspire me. I think… I want to fight crime even more"

"Me too" answered Tobirama. "They are in a better place… but other children no. We will be the ones to take down those criminals once and for all"

"That´s the spirit!"


End file.
